Love in the Colorful Wind
by neomoon585
Summary: Poppy, daughter of chief Peppy, lived a life of freedom until she encounters an explorer, searching for adventure and new lands. Though they both came from very different worlds, their love merge their destinies to one. But when war threatens their home, Poppy must believe in her dreams, follow her heart, and protect all she loves before it's too late.
1. Sail to the New World

**Hey, everyone! Happy Fourth of July! Did ya miss me? Of course, you did!**

 **Since my previous story of "Branch: Troll of the Wildglades" had received the most reviews and success out of all my** ** **movie adaptation tales, I decided to try another new one. This is the my first Disney Classic trolls adaptation, based on one of our favorite films: Pocahontas!****

 ** **I would to give thanks to my dear friend, Reby Montana, who suggested this and I approved it.****

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Trolls except for OC's, but I do have the movie "Pocahontas". Don't know if that counts as owning the film.**

 **So, without further ado, I present to you: Chapter 1!  
**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Love in the Colorful Wind  
**

 **Chapter 1: Sail to the New World  
**

* * *

There are many tales throughout the ages and most of these tales eventually become legends. Legends that speaks across every generation from the tiniest living organisms to the biggest of beings. But none of these simple tales can surpass the legend of Poppyhontas, or as many would call her Poppy for short.

What did she do in order to become this famous? Well, believe or not, this one troll who was born a princess but with a courageous heart managed to stop a war, bring two worlds together, and even found love. But if you want to learn more, let's go to the very beginning of this historic tale, where it all began with a voyage.

The tale begins long ago, in a prosperous town called Rainstone which has countless houses, buildings, and busy streets filled with people constantly waltzing around. But on one glorious sunny day, the seaport located by the open sea was heavily crowded by the whole town. The people are made up of many different species and creatures, the most common being Trolls and Bergens. Seagulls flew and cried around the docks as men and women alike all arrived in front of a great, large ship with tall masts and huge sails that will take them far to sea. The ship's made out of the strongest wood which will never age and could withstand any great force they'll encounter on the journey. This ship, the _Royal Gem_ , is going to sail to the New World from Rainstone, carrying settlers from the Rainstone Company, in search for adventure, glory, and treasure.

 _In sixteen hundred seven  
We sailed the open sea  
For glory, God, and gold  
and the Rainstone Company_

 _For the New World is like heaven_  
 _And we'll all be rich and free_  
 _Or so we have been told by the Rainstone Company_

 _So we have been told by the Rainstone Company_

In the seaport of Rainstone, many men, both young and old, Trolls and Bergens, prepared themselves to set sail to discover new lands and people on a journey to the New World. Most of them signed up as volunteers and immediately board the ship with determined looks on their faces while their luggage is being loaded up; others took their valuable time to say their farewells to their beloved loved ones and families.

Fathers comforted their crying children, assuring them that they'll return home safely. Husbands and boyfriends kissed their wives and girlfriends goodbye and even sharing great, big hugs before they leave, promising them that they'll come back along with fame and fortune at hand. One man named Gristle Jr. bid farewell to his mother by kissing her forehead and then shook hands with his father. He was a young green Bergen with bright green hair and red eyes. He wore a red and white stripey shirt, blue pants, white socks, and yellow boots. His little siblings wrapped him in a hug as he did the same. His sister placed his blue-green cap on his head and playfully pinched her cheek while tussling his brother's hair. He smiled as he bid his loving family farewell.

"Don't worry, guys. I'll come home with riches beyond your dreams. I'll make you proud!" Gristle proclaimed.

"I know you will," His father, Gristle Sr., said without a doubt.

 _For glory, God and Gold and the Rainstone Company_

As most of the crew members went aboard, a pair of Trolls were approaching the ship, smiling confidently. One was a naked glitter troll with pale grey-blue skin, white hair, blue eyes, and a green nose. He only carried his strapped gun on his back and a helmet and his name was Guy Diamond. When it comes to bringing fun on any quest and making dashing escapes from dangers, Guy Diamond's a legend for it. But he's not as famous as his best friend, Captain Branch Wildglade. Branch was a brave, strong, and handsome young troll gifted with teal skin, sky blue eyes, and cobalt blue hair. He wore a yellow shirt with a red sash, light brown patched up shorts, and carried a sword, helmet, and a crossbow behind his back. These two explorer trolls shared many adventures together and their names are well known all over Rainstone. Now, they're coming over to board the Royal Gem in search of a new adventure.

"Ready to hoist the cannon?" One shipmate asked.

"Aye!" The other replied.

Gristle Jr. walked onboard as two crew members, both trolls, saw the duo approaching. The first troll was called Rudy. He's a muscular, athletic troll with orange skin, gold hair, small gold hair on his chin, thick brown eyebrows, and blue eyes. He wears light blue pants with a green suspender and wristbands. Because of his strength and endurance, he is well fitted for the voyage. The second was Biggie, a tall and fat looking troll. He has short periwinkle hair, blue skin, blue eyes and a pink nose. He wears a purple waistcoat and trousers. He may not be as brave and strong as most trolls, but he was so helpful, cautious, and reliable that he joined the voyage for the sake of the others. Luckily for them, Biggie is also gifted in doing first aid procedures and knowledge about animals.

"Hey, look. Is that Branch and Guy Diamond, the Skystar duo?" Biggie asked Rudy while pointing at the famous duo.

"That's them, all right. Those brave sea dogs!" Rudy replied smiling, giving a hard pat on Biggie's back.

Gristle turned to see them and gasped. "Captain Branch Wildglade and Guy Diamond? Wow!" He said, amazed. "I've heard some amazing stories about them."

"Are you two coming to this voyage, too?" Biggie asked at the two young trolls which made Rudy laugh.

"Of course they are, you pound cake! You can't fight these Wild trolls without Branch and Guy Diamond!" Rudy replied.

Guy Diamond chuckled at their words. "Hear that, bud? We're not onboard yet and we're already the talk of the trip! People are so easily pleased."

"Comes with the territory, Guy," Branch smirked. "Let's go 'cause we have a date with destiny." As Branch and Guy jumped on the cannon that was being hoisted up, Branch smirked at the three crewmembers, "As for your last statement, you're right about that. I'm not about to let you boys have all the fun."

"We get first dibs on the action," Guy Diamond added.

"You always say we should get dibs on mostly everything," Branch chuckled.

"I have to, my friend. If not, then what's left for us to take?" Guy Diamond said. "We're the Skystar duo! You being the blue sky that spreads across the world while I am the star that will shine upon the land. Like two peas in a pod, there's nothing that will keep us apart!"

"Got that right, bud," Branch nodded, giving him a high-five, followed by a fist bump, and locking arms into a hug.

Soon enough, the royal carriage approaches with its unicorns galloping in a dashing speed until it has stopped in front of the boarding ship. Armored soldiers stood on both sides and when the carriage door opened, they all straightened their spears and saluted to the coming high-status figure. A tall and ugly Bergen with purple skin and nails, yellow eyes with red irises, pink nose, pointy ears, light blue hair, and an enormous chin, walked by the work stations. She wore a tall white hat with a blue feather, a white chef-life coat, gold earrings, black pants and maroon boots. She was known as the Governess Chef, the governess that was appointed to join and lead the crew in the voyage.

 _On the beaches of Rainstony_  
 _There's diamonds like debris_  
 _There's silver rivers flowin' and gold you pick right off a tree_

As Chef went towards the ship, her small assistant, Bridget, came out while pulling a fancy wagon. She has light purple skin, pink eyes, and light, pale purple hair, wearing a light blue, short-sleeved dress with navy blue cuffs, girly underpants, white stockings, and pink mary jane shoes. Bridget may be small, but she's willing to serve an important figure such as Chef. In the wagon was Chef's pet alligator named Barnebis, who sat on a cushion waving smugly at the people.

 _With a nugget for my Winnie_  
 _And another one for me_  
 _And all the rest'll go to the Rainstone Company_

Once Chef and Bridget finally got onboard the Royal Gem, it was time to set sail. Trolls and Bergens unhooked the ropes from the posts and the ship was ready to go. The settlers in the Rainstone Company stood on the edge of the ship and waved goodbye to their families and loved ones. Gristle Jr. took one look at his family and gave them a farewell tip from his hat while his family waved goodbye whether they're proud or sad of him setting off on his own.

The only people who didn't say goodbye to the crowd were the Skystar duo. Instead, they went to the deck, staring at the view before them. Both of them were looking forward to travel across the sea towards the new world that they would meet. Who knows what treasure, adventure, or danger await for them. All they know is that as long as they stick together, nothing will stop them, not even Mother Nature herself.

 _It's glory, God, and gold_  
 _And the Rainstone Company_

* * *

Time had passed since the ship set sail and the journey was peaceful, until a huge storm appeared out of nowhere, making the ship bounce on the raging waters. The crew had never encountered a storm like this and entered in a panic phase. But knowing that every adventure has obstacles in its path and that they have the crew and ship to look after, each member jump into action to protect their cargo and transportation. Distressed cries mixed with encouraging shouts can be heard throughout the ship as each member did their duty.

"Full anchor release!"

"Come on, lads! Come on!" Rudy cried out as he, Biggie, and a couple of Bergens named Chad and Todd pulled on the ropes that secured the sails from being destroyed by the winds. Branch and Guy Diamond were on the mast helping the others tie the sails with ropes.

"Watch out!" A sea green glitter troll named Mar shouted as the crew below tried to keep the sails up so hard that they didn't notice the water crashing to them. The water scattered the men around the deck as it flooded everywhere including below.

Below the deck, a golden glitter troll with a tie and bluish black hair named Sky Toronto and another troll were trying to pump the water out before it floods the bottom deck.

"Faster! She's taking more water!" Sky exclaimed at his friend.

The storm made things extremely difficult for the traveling voyagers. The mist and wind made it hard to see anything and the waves kept on crashing to the deck.

Meanwhile, Gristle Jr. tried to tie the ropes around the cannon, but the force from the last wave made the rope snapped into two, loosening the cannon. Gristle grabbed the cannon before it could roll away, but he alone isn't enough to secure the cannon. Luckily, he knows two friends who are strong enough to handle this.

"Branch! Guy! Get down here!" Gristle called to the two trolls on the masts. That got their attention and saw the trouble the others were having below them. "The cannons are breaking loose!"

"Let's go, Guy! They need us!" Branch said as he grab a rope and quickly slid down to the ground.

"Right behind you, Branch!" Guy followed pursuit and he landed gracefully in a back flip.

"Reef the top sails!" Branch ordered on.

"Aye!" A shipmate replied.

"Steady on your course," Branch called at the crew as he and Guy dashed to Gristle Jr. and helped him with the cannon. "It's all right, Junior! We'll get her tied up."

"Say your prayers, lads!" Chad cried out as he and Todd braced themselves as the ship rocked so hard due to the waves. Just then, a mega wave came crashing down and the ship came in contact with its raging waters. The waves splashed the ship and the crewmembers ran in a panic like animals in a stampede.

Branch heard the screams and gasped. "Guys, watch out!" He yelled in alarm as the waves splashed him, Guy Diamond, and quickly held on to the rope while Guy held onto Branch, but poor Gristle was swept away by the water, broke through the wooden edge, and fell out of the ship, loosing the cannon in the progress.

"Help!" Gristle Jr. screamed, falling into the water.

"Man overboard!" Mar shouted after spotting the young Bergen in the raging water.

"Help!" Gristle screamed as he tried to swim, but the strong waves made it difficult to stay in the surface. The others watched in horror as the ship drifted farther away from the Bergen.

"Stay your course! He's lost!" Rudy exclaimed hopeless, knowing that it's impossible to save him in this storm.

"No! We leave no troll or Bergen behind!" Branch declared as he tied a rope around his waist. Guy Diamond agreed with his friend and knowing that two trolls are better than one, he decided to help him. "Pull the pin!"

"Aye, sir!" Tod nodded as he released the pin from the sail which will loosen the rope, giving more distance for the duo. Branch and Guy Diamond soon began to run and jumped out of the ship despite Rudy's frantic calls. "Branch! Guy!"

Both trolls dived into the water. Rudy and the others saw this in shock. "Are you two insane?!" Rudy glared.

"Knowing these two, I bet they are!" Biggie admitted. "But like it or not, it's the only chance we have to save Gristle!"

Branch and Guy Diamond swam on the surface and arrived just in time to save Gristle from drowning. The Bergen barely held on as he struggled to stay out of the water. "Hang on, Gristle! We've got you!" Branch assured as Gristle coughed.

"I got his left arm! You grab the other!" Guy Diamond said, hoisting one arm over his shoulders as Branch did the same with the other. "We got him! Pull the rope!"

On board, however, the pulley holding the rope suddenly broke off from Branch's pull. Luckily, Biggie saw this when it snapped. "Quick! The rope!" Rudy, Biggie, Chad, and Todd grabbed the rope before it could slip away and started to pull their friends. "Heave!" The water splashed the three men down underwater, but Branch didn't give up. He was still holding the rope. He had to for there are lives at stake besides his own.

"Come on, lads! Pull!" Rudy yelled as he and the others pulled the rope. Branch, Gristle, and Guy Diamond soon broke the surface, gasping for air. They were getting closer to the ship. "Pull, pull! Put your backs on it!" Rudy chanted on, determined to help his friends. Eventually, all members gave it all they had and before they knew it, the three guys were lifted out of the water and back into the ship. Rudy and the others pulled them inside as they recovered themselves from the daring rescue.

And to make things better, the storm seems to be lifting as the rain disappeared and the waters began to calm down to everyone's relief.

"There, my lucky Bergen boy," Biggie said and placed a dry blanket onto Gristle as he coughed.

"Well, that was refreshing," Branch grinned while drying Gristle's hat before putting it back on his head.

"Whoo! Yeah! That was totally glittertastic!" Guy Diamond exclaimed happily, feeling the intense rush in him. "Let's do that again!"

"How about 'never' again?" Gristle exhaled with a groan.

"Well done, you two!" Biggie smiled, giving them pats on their backs. "You were crazy, but amazing!"

"It was nothing. We're happy to help anyone in need," Guy Diamond stated.

"Of course, you'd all do the same for us," Branch replied as he got up.

The crew hesitated at first since they were not that crazy enough to jump into danger to save one of their own, but immediately answered in agreement. "Oh, sure, sure. Of course we would. Absolutely!"

Lightning flashed as Chef appeared before them with Barnebis besides her. Bridget was holding an umbrella for Chef to prevent her from getting wet from the rain while holding a lantern with her free hand.

"Trouble on deck?" Chef asked, barely showing emotion as she spoke.

"Governess Chef," Gristle gasped as he quickly got up.

"Gristle fell overboard, sir," Branch replied to Chef's question.

"Thank heavens he's been successfully retrieved. Well done, you two," Chef nodded.

"Thank you, ma'am," Branch and Guy simultaneously responded.

Chef soon turned to the crew as she calmly walked down to the deck and made her announcement while everyone listened on. "Don't lose heart, men! It won't be long before we reach the New World. And remember what awaits us there. Freedom!" Barnebis growled in agreement. "Prosperity...!" Barnebis growled again, twice this time. "The adventure of our lives. Now, I don't say this to just anyone, but you're the finest crew Rainstone has to offer, and nothing, not wind nor rain nor a thousand bloodthirsty savages shall stand in our way! Carry on, men!" Chef walked away as the crew cheered for their leader.

Bridget followed her as she held her umbrella above Chef's head, "A stirring oration, my lady! I'm sure the men were most exhilarated!" She smiled before the wind pulled the umbrella away. Luckily, she grasp it before it could fly off and held it over Chef's head again.

"Let us hope so, my maid. I'll need those young witless peasants to dig up my treasure: the Rainbow Stones. Now, won't I?" Chef smirked at Barnebis, who smirked back, showing his toothy grin.

Once Chef was gone, the crew began to do their work once more. Branch and Guy Diamond helped Gristle in tying more ropes around the cannon.

"We're lucky to have such an important figure for our voyage with such great speeches, aren't we, Branch?" Guy Diamond said to Branch.

"Maybe, however, I'd prefer someone who's not so...so...what's the word again?" Branch stroke his chin.

"Ugly and scary beyond all reason?" Guy finished with a grin.

"Yep!" Branch laughed, giving him a high five. "If any savage sees her face, they'll just set themselves on fire in order to burn that memory from their faces!"

"Yeah! Still, I'm just glad we're on this trip. Wonder what we'll face there?"

"Who knows? I hope it's better than the previous ones we went to," Branch replied.

"This New World's gonna be great, guys!" Gristle said excitingly. "I'm gonna get a pile of gold, jewels, and treasures, build me a big house..." as he talked, Branch shook his head chuckling. "And if any Wild troll tries to stop me, I'll blast him."

"I like to see you try using a gun out there. You'll probably blast one of us before you get the chance to blast any of those wildlings!" Guy Diamond joked around.

"You just worry about that fortune of yours, Gristle," Branch said as he pulled the wagon. "Leave the savages to experts. Like me and Guy."

"You think they'll give us much trouble?" Biggie asked.

"Not as much trouble as the Skystar duo will give them," Rudy smirked as Biggie laughed.

Soon enough, for the fun of it, Rudy grabs a mop and puts a feather on top on it. He hid behind a barrel while raising the mop with the feather, pretending to be one of those said Wild Trolls they'll probably encounter. They even sang along as they have their fun.

 **[Crew:]**

 _We'll kill ourselves a Wild Troll  
_

Branch got his sword out and slashes the mop in one clean sweep and then stabbed a hole on a barrel of berry juice.

 **[Branch:]**

 _Or maybe two or three **  
**_  
The crew took out their cups and filled it up with the pouring soda.

 **[Crew:]**

 _We're stalwart men and bold of the Rainstone Company **  
**_  
As the rest of the men had a good time, Branch and Guy Diamond climbed up to the crow's nest to see the view from up there. Gristle followed behind them as he asked them some questions.

"What do you suppose the New World will look like?" Gristle asked Branch.

"Like all the others, I suppose," Branch answered thoughtfully. "We've seen hundreds of new worlds, Gristle. You see one world, you've seen them all."

"They all have many things in common. Danger, adventure, treasure... the works. And each new adventure, we asked ourselves the same thing: Will we find something new or something more precious than what we already have?" Guy Diamond explained.

"Right now, nothing will surprise us. I mean, what could possibly be different about this one?"

 **[Crew:]**

 _It's glory, God, and gold and the Rainstone Company_

As they continued on their journey, neither Branch or Guy Diamond know that their lives would forever change when they find the New World...as well as a couple of very colorful people.

* * *

 **Hope you like it! May your 4th of July be wonderful and fun!  
**

 **Song Credit: "The Virginia Company" by Stephen Schwartz**

 **Please leave reviews!**

 **Neomoon585**

 **name and it means "Snow eater" in other languages.**


	2. The Princesses of the Rainbow Tribe

**Here's Chapter 2!  
**

 **Reby Montana - I knew you'll love it. Of course Branch is John Smith. Who else fits the role? Don't worry, everyone hates Chef no matter what role she's in. As for Poppy, this chapter will reveal more.**

 **Saphira Winters - Thanks. I'll try to update often.**

 **Purple-Eyes - I'll keep your idea in mind.**

 **Guest - Don't worry. My GL story will continue but it will take a while due to life outside the website and new stories keep poppy in my head.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Love in the Colorful Wind  
**

 **Chapter 2: The Princesses of the Rainbow Tribe  
**

* * *

Far ahead of the Royal Gem, miles away from civilization and the voyagers, was the untamed, free New World where Branch and the others were heading. The land is vast, full of dense, green forests that was filled with animals and rich resources. The sea surrounded around the land's coasts and was connected by the rivers' end. The river spread through the forest, giving the creatures a natural source of fresh water and fish to eat. This land has no name, at least, not to the voyagers and sailors from other worlds. The animals barely cared if the land had a name or not, but the locals, whom made their homes there, decided to named it Amitola, meaning "Rainbow".

The locals are a tribe of native trolls known as the Rainbow tribe and they lived happily in the village along the banks of a beautiful river in the land of Amitola, enjoying their free lives while spreading happiness and joy to their people. This tribe is one of the biggest tribes in the area and many other tribes respected them. However, because of their known happiness, they would often be a main target for their enemies, believing that the Rainbow tribe is weak and soft. That is a grave mistake because even the most peaceful tribes aren't without its bravest warriors to defend it.

This tribe is known to make their clothing out of leaves, bark, silk, and leather gathered from the forest. The young females have their hairs tied in either ponytails or braided until their day of marriage comes. Only then would they let their hair loose. And the males are known to wear feathers and have rainbow paint marking on their bodies, at least the warriors do. Even though their culture is different from the city folk from beyond their home, they still act similar to them. They have fun, they share happiness, sing, dance, love, and even have families. They just don't know it yet.

Right this moment, a great event was occurring. Traveling in the river were various canoes being rowed by the Wild trolls. They were following their wise and noble leader, the great Chief Peppy, an orange troll with dark pink hair and wearing a greenish blue cape with feathers, green trousers, a leafy crown, and a rainbow necklace that only chiefs were. They were heading towards home after achieving their victory in battle against enemy tribes. Chief Peppy was as brave as he was wise. He tends to find a reasonable solution before a fight might be formed. He hates violence as much as anyone, but for the sake of his people, he's willing to fight for them.

As of this moment, he stood proudly in the front of his canoe while his loyal trolls rowed for him. Two rows of canoes carrying many warriors followed behind their leader. Feeling content of their victory and relief that they're returning home to their families, the Wild trolls couldn't resist in singing a glorious song about their culture and home.

 **[Rainbow Trolls (Warriors):]**

 _Hega hega ya-hi-ye-hega_  
 _Ya-hi-ye-ne-he hega_

On the top of a cliff, Leaf, a green glitter troll with light blue hair saw the canoes coming from the forest and blew a horn out, signalling the others about this discovery.

 _Hega hega ya-hi-ye hega  
Ya-hi-ye ne-he hega_

Another troll named Bark, a ginger troll with red hair, heard the signal and ran through the woods in a blazing speed. He dashed through a herd of striped dopplings, scattering them away and went to the edge of a cliff to blow his horn out to alert the Wild Trolls of their Chief's arrival.

Down below, the women were currently harvesting corn from their fields until they heard the horn. Knowing what it meant, they broke into gleeful smiles and ran ahead with their baskets in their hands while some even carried it over their heads. They greeted happily to the passing canoes at the edge of the river. The warriors, most of them being husbands, brothers, and fathers, and their beloved Chief had come home.

 **[Rainbow Trolls (Females):]**

 _Steady as the beating drum  
Singing to the cedar flute  
Seasons go and seasons come  
Bring the corn and bear the fruit_

Two trolls caught some fish using their handmade spears and waved at the upcoming canoes.

 **[Rainbow Trolls (All):]**

 _By the water sweet and clean  
Where the mighty sturgeon lives  
Plant the squash and reap the bean  
All the Earth our mother gives_

The more trolls the canoes passed by, the more happiness is being spread across their home. News of their arrival spread across the crop fields where some trolls protected their crops from pesky birds while others carried baskets of food towards the heart of the village.

 _Oh, great spirit, hear our song  
Help is keep the ancient ways  
Keep the sacred fire strong  
Walk in balance all our days_

In the village, there were various pod-like homes and tents, various gardens, a empty field for kids to have their fun and games to play with, and special spots to take lessons from the elders.

One troll was currently entertaining some children gathered around her with some magic smoke that took shape of a unicorn galloping. Cybil is her name and she is the village's shaman and medicine troll. Her skin is pale green and her hair, the color of turquoise, mint green cheeks, purple eyes, and a pink lavender nose. She is seen with a purple toga-like clothing, three hoop earrings, and a jewel in the middle of her forehead. Because of her patience, wisdom, and knowledge, she is also considered one of the best teachers here and everyone respects her. The children watched the smoke move and laughed happily.

They stopped what they were doing when they heard the chattering people and both Cybil and the children got up to welcome the Chief and his warriors with smiles on their faces.

 _Seasons go and seasons come  
Steady as the beating drum  
Plum to seed to bud to plum_

Mother trolls stopped their morning chores and older children stopped their game as they dashed towards the edge of the river, knowing that their loved ones were returning home. Every troll, both young and old, came to greet them. Even Chief Peppy couldn't hide his smile when he saw his people all gathered around the river, waiting for him and the others to land. _  
_

 _Hega hega ya-hi-ye hega  
Steady as the beating drum_

Chief Peppy got off his canoe with a proud smile and walked through a clear path formed by his people. Many trolls welcomed him home, giving him nods, bows, smiles, pats, and even hugs along the way. _  
_

 _Hega hega ya-hi-ye hega  
Ya-hi-ye ne-he hega  
Hega hega ya-hi-ye hega  
Ya-hi-ye ne-he hega_

The warriors got off their canoes and were immediately greeted by their loved ones and wives. Mandy Sparkledust ran towards her boyfriend, a yellow troll with greenish blue hair named Beetle, and they hugged each other. Another warrior, a light blue troll with red hair named Frost, got out of the canoe and Karma tackled him in the water, hugging him. Peppy turned around and smiled at the scene.

"Ka-ma wingapo, Peppy," Cybil greeted Chief Peppy by their traditional Wild Troll language.

"Ay-man-aycho, Cybil. It's good to be home," Peppy replied as he hugged Cybil smiling. "Chesk-cham-my! The Fire Trolls are defeated! With the help of our brothers, our villages are safe again!" He proudly announced and the crowd cheered happily, clapping and hollering victoriously.

As the other trolls welcomed their families, Cybil said, "Your return has brought much joy to our village. Look at all the smiling faces." She and Peppy saw little Keith reuniting with his father while the other children greeted their fathers while their mothers watched happily. It was such a pleasant sight for everyone.

"Yes, but there's two smiling faces I don't see," Peppy looked around. "Where are my daughters?" He asked Cybil.

Cybil chuckled and smiled. "You know your daughters. Poppy has her mother's spirit. She goes wherever the wind takes her. As for her sister, wherever Poppy goes, DJ Suki is sure to follow right behind her. She has a fighting spirit. She'll always protect Poppy from danger," She finished as the wind, being in the form of colorful leafs, blew somewhere.

* * *

The wind began to flow through another part of the forest until it reached on the top of a cliff by a waterfall. Enjoying the view was a beautiful, graceful girl troll and when she felt the wind, she welcomed and embraced it, smiling all the way as if it was giving her a hug. She had elegant flamingo pink skin with sparkly freckles, dark pink hair tied in a pony tail, and magenta eyes. She wears a blue dress with flower petals as a skirt, a painted rainbow tattoo on her right shoulder, and a pink bracelet on her left hand. She's the princess of the Rainbow Tribe and Peppy's oldest daughter, Princess Poppy.

"Poppy!" A girl called her.

Poppy looked down below the waterfall. In the lake, there was a canoe where a pair of twin trolls sat on it. The elder twin is named Satin, a pink troll with blue eyes and wearing a lavender and yellow cotton dress with silky leg warmers. She also has seashell earrings and a star tattoo on her upper arm. Her sister, Chenille, however, is blue with purple eyes and has feather earrings, a diamond tattoo on her ankle and wears a white and purple feather dress. Both of them has their blue, purple, and pink hair conjoined together. The two of them are Poppy and DJ's best friends.

"Your father's back!" Satin called again.

"Come down here!" Chenille shouted.

Poppy smiled in joy. Behind her she heard scuffling. She turned back and chuckled as she saw her sister DJ Suki wrestling with their friend, Smidge. Smidge was a small, yellow troll with tall light blue hair and eyes. She wore a simple, furry, pink dress and a pink ribbon on her hair. She speaks in a deep baritone voice, quite strange for a female. DJ Suki is a red-pink troll with rose colored eyes, a light blue-green nose, and orange dreadlock-like hair. She wore a stripey top and trousers, which is unusual for a female in her tribe, and yellow bangle bracelets on each arm. She also had painted music notes on her shoulders.

"Sis, it's time to go home now!" Poppy cried eagerly.

"Aw, already?" DJ Suki whined. "We were having so much fun! Especially since I was winning."

"You winning? Ha!" Smidge scoffed. "You couldn't even win a sleeping contest, which is something you're good at!"

"Oh yeah? Well, I hope you're hungry, Smidge, because you're gonna to eat those words!" DJ Suki said, tackling her, scuffling about as they each took turns facing the dirt.

"He's back, girls! Dad's back, DJ!" Poppy replied. This made the two trolls stopped their rough housing and curiously looked up to Poppy.

"Are you serious?" DJ Suki asked.

Poppy nodded excitingly. "Yes! The twins said so. Come on!"

"Alright!" DJ Suki cheered happily, raising her arms into the air. "We should tell Cooper about this! I wonder what he's doing now."

"What he always do whenever we go in the woods: grabbing a bite to eat. I'll go get him," Smidge offered as she went off to find their missing friend.

In the berry bushes, Cooper, a giraffe-like Troll with fuzzy red and pink stripey fur, four light blue legs, blue hair and eyes, was eating Stoutberries. He only wears a green hat and he's a close friend of the princess. He may be goofy and his appetite can sometimes get him in trouble, but he's kind and loyal to the tribe.

"One for me," Cooper said, tossing one berry into his mouth and eating it. "And one for-" But as he tossed another berry, it was caught by Smidge by her hair. "Hey! That was mine, Smidge!"

"I caught it first!" Smidge teased.

"Well, I saw it first!" Cooper argued.

"Come on, Cooper! Dad's back!" Poppy announced as DJ Suki followed behind.

"He is?!" Cooper jawdropped. He looked at his berries and ate them all as Smidge ate hers.

"Ah. Deliciously juicy!" She exclaimed before she went after the others. They ran and stopped as they saw Poppy and DJ Suki looking back smiling.

"You thinking what I'm thinking, Suki?"

"Oh yeah!" DJ grinned as they both ran back with their confused friends looking back.

Poppy dashed and jumped off the cliff, doing an angel stance. "GERONIMO!" DJ Suki followed her example and jumped off as well while yelling out, "SACAGAWEA!" Both princesses managed to surprise the twins below.

"No! No that... way," Satin said.

Poppy gracefully fell down and performing a perfect nose dive into the water and swam underwater. DJ Suki performed various stunts while free falling until finishing off with a cannonball. Satin clapped at their stunt while Chenille rolled her eyes instead. "Show offs."

Smidge shook her head with a grin, "Those two never change. I just hope Cooper isn't stupid enough to..."

"HERE I COME!" Cooper shouted as he jumped off the cliff, spinning Smidge accidentally. He closed his eyes and spreads his legs out, enjoying the free fall. However, as soon as he opened his eyes, he froze and saw that he was falling to the water with a big drop.

"OH, NO!" He yelped and began to panic. Smidge managed to catch up to him when she fell too. She managed to use her hair as an umbrella to levitate to his level. "Smidge, help me!"

"You idiot! Don't you look before you leap?" She snapped. "Why do I always have to save your-" She soon yelped as Cooper grabs her and tried to get on her hair. But due to the added weight on her shoulders, Smidge began to fall even faster.

"We're gonna die!" Cooper yelled as they both screamed and landed in the water with a big splash.

"Poppy? Suki!" Satin called as she looked down underwater. "Are you all right?" Satin and Chenille didn't even notice that both princesses were coming to the surface.

Chenille crossed her hands with a glare, "Well, you girls better be all right, because there's no way that we're coming in after you two!" They both yelped as DJ Suki suddenly tipped the canoe over, making their friends fall to the water.

Satin and Chenille swam under the canoe and coughed as Poppy came out too, though her face was half dipped in the water. Satin then said, "Poppy, don't you think we're getting..." Chenille coughed as she finished her sister's sentence, "...a little old for these games?"

To her answer, Poppy squirted some water on Chenille. "Hey!"

Just then DJ Suki pulled Satin down underwater, making her yelp. Satin bursts out, gasping for air. DJ appeared, laughing out loud. "What are you trying to do? Give me a heart attack, because it's working!" Satin snapped, her wet hair dripping.

"Oh, chill out, Sat! Have a splash, why don't ya?" DJ Suki joked as she sent a wave at them. They all laughed as they splash each other in a water fight as if they were kids again.

In the surface, Cooper swam towards the canoe and attempts to climb on it. Just then, Smidge broke the surface and coughed. She shook herself and growled, "Oh, when I get my hands on his skinny neck..." she glared, just in time to see Cooper climbing on top of the canoe. Some of his wet fur managed to form into a target for Smidge. With a grin, she smirked and pulled out a long pin to stab Cooper on his butt. "Aha! You're mine, Cooper!" She dashed forward at full speed at Cooper, but the llama troll slipped back into the water yelping, and Smidge hit the canoe instead. She managed to get the pin into the canoe, but didn't noticed her dress being pinned by the pin. "Well, that could have gone worse."

"Help me turn this thing over," Chenille said to Poppy inside the canoe.

"Oh, no, no, no, no, no, no!" Smidge gasped in horror and tried to get out, but her dress became stuck. Suddenly, the canoe was turned over with Smidge underwater.

Poppy, DJ Suki, and the Twins were already on the canoe, fixing and drying their hairs, as Cooper got on it too.

"What were you doing up there?" Satin asked.

"Thinking," Poppy simply replied as Cooper shook the water off his skin, which ended up wetting the girls as well. "Cooper!" Poppy groaned.

"Sorry," Cooper apologized.

"About the dream again?" Chenille asked. "Have you figured it out yet?"

"I know it means something..." Poppy replied as she dry her hair off the water. "I just don't know what."

"Poppy, dreams don't mean anything. They're just dreams," DJ Suki chuckled. "It'll probably go away before you know it."

"That's what I thought too at first. But I keep having the same dream again and again. That _must_ means that it's important," Poppy said surely.

"I suggest that you should ask your father about it," Chenille suggested.

"Maybe I should."

"Uh... Poppy?" Cooper spotted some bubbles beside the canoe and Poppy turned.

"Come on, Smidge!" She pulled Smidge from the canoe and out the water. The little troll was drenched and bloated from all the water she accidentally swallowed. "Quit playing around. We have to get back."

But Cooper pushed Smidge's stomach, causing her to squirt water out as the other trolls burst into laughter at this.

* * *

After a while, Poppy, DJ Suki, and their friends had arrived at their village where they saw all the trolls gathered together, listening to Chief Peppy retelling the tale of their battle. They softly walked towards them, trying not to make interruptions.

"...faced a determined enemy. The battle lasted from the rising of the sun until the evening shadows fell," Chief Peppy continued on proudly. "Our warriors fought with courage, but none as bravely as Creek." He turned and pointed at the troll beside him, whom stood proudly, motionlessly, and calmly. He is Creek, a childhood friend of Poppy from when they were kids, until his warrior training began. He was a purple troll with purplish blue eyes, long straight blue hair with a green and teal tip, and wears bright yellow trousers and a dream catcher necklace. He also has thick blue eyebrows and a large, orange-like nose.

The whole tribe whooped and cheered for the purple troll for his assistance in battle. "For he attacked with the fierce strength of the Greygon," Peppy kept saying as Cybil put a print mark on Creek's bare chest as an honor. "He has proven to be the greatest of warriors!"

"Oh, he is so handsome," Satin smiled as she, Chenille, DJ, and Poppy stared at Creek.

"Hmph," Poppy rolled her eyes. "I especially love his smile," She added, noticing that he smiled for only a second before resuming his stern look. Not that he was rude, but as a dedicated warrior and one of the best, he wanted to maintain his reputation and high authority in favor for both the Chief and the tribe.

"I hope he's single," Chenille swooned.

"I hope that he has a brother," Satin hoped.

"Well, I have the answer for both of them: Yes and no," DJ Suki answered. "He's totally single...for now and no, he has no brothers. Only child."

"Yes!" Chenille silently cheered, except for Satin whom frown sadly. "Aww!"

"He's destroyed many enemies in his path. Tonight, we will feast in his honor!" Peppy happily announced, making everyone cheer wildly, including Satin and Chenille.

Once the meeting was over, Poppy and DJ Suki walked up to their father, whom had noticed them.

"My daughters," Peppy smiled.

"Wing-gap-o, Father," Poppy hugged him.

"Hi, Dad!" DJ Suki joined in.

"Seeing you two gives me great joy."

"We're so glad you've come home safely," Poppy said while DJ nodded in agreement.

"Come with me, you two. We have much to talk about," Peppy said as he and the girls entered into their tent. "I want to hear everything you two have been doing since I was gone."

"Well, I did a prank on Aspen one time. I glued him on his skitterboard and the poor troll had to be pushed by the others for three days!" DJ Suki laughed out loud.

"I bet it wasn't funny for Aspen," Peppy commented.

"Are you kidding? The first thing he did when he got unstuck was go after Suki himself. They ran around the village like birds and worms!" Poppy laughed which the others did too.

Smidge and Cooper saw them go in and wanted to listen to their conversation. Those two went to the top of the tent and Smidge looked down through the hole as Cooper stood on a branch. However, the branch broke making him fall inside the hole to the tent yelping. "Smidge!" Cooper yelped as he dangled from the hole. Luckily, Smidge caught him before he could fall and lifted him to the wooden posts of the tent. She went inside and followed Cooper while they both listened to Poppy talking to her father.

"Father, for many nights now, I've been having a very strange dream," Poppy said to her father. "I think it's telling me something's about to happen. Something exciting!"

"Yes, something exciting is about to happen," Chief Peppy replied, taking off his crown and placing it on a wooden shelf. Cooper appeared from under the crown, peeking.

"Really, what is it?" Poppy asked, waiting for the answer. "Are we getting new members to the tribe?"

"Nope," Peppy said.

"Am I getting my own Tomahawk or do I get to fight a Greygon?" DJ Suki asked hopefully.

"No and never will as long as I live," Peppy replied seriously.

"Aw, man," DJ Suki groaned.

"Okay, enough with the suspense. Tell us already, Dad!" Poppy insisted eagerly.

"Creek has asked to seek your hand in marriage," Peppy answered.

"Marry Creek?" Poppy frowned. She's known Creek for years and was her childhood friend, but she found this news quite unexpected, not to mention a bit awkward. She never thought Creek, of all trolls, would be attracted to her and always thought of him as a friend.

"Hubba-hubba!" Smidge smiled nodding. "He's a hunk, don't ya think, Coop?" However, Cooper disagreed and stuck out his tongue in disgust, frowning.

"I told him it would make my heart soar," Peppy said, tenderly placing his hands on Poppy's shoulders.

"Before it explodes I bet," DJ Suki snickered. "Isn't that great, sis? You're going to get married to the best of the best!"

"Yeah," Poppy fake smiled, but she backed away, looking at Creek through the door. There he was, surrounded by small children while standing firm. The kids were asking him to play with them, but he just didn't budge. Sometimes he would comb back his hair or even exhale through his nose. "But he's so... serious now," she said. "And sometimes a bit much. Not too mention, he barely hangs out with us anymore."

"My daughter, Creek will make a fine husband. He is loyal and strong and will build you a good house with sturdy walls."

As Peppy talked, Cooper went over to a bowl filled with red paint and put his paw prints on his chest, pretending be Creek, "Look at me. I'm Creek and nothing will crush me as long as I live!" He mocked while laughing.

Smidge rolled her eyes, "Snap out of it, furball!" She punched Cooper on the stomach, causing him to wince, and later pulls down the crown, blocking his view. Cooper struggled around to see, about to fall.

"With him, you will be safe from harm," Peppy kept talking.

"Father, I think my dream is pointing me down another path," Poppy said.

"This is the right path for you," said Peppy.

"Maybe Creek has changed a little...too much, but I think all he does is for the sake of everyone here," DJ Suki added. "I envy you, sis. I give anything to meet the one I'll marry someday, whoever he is."

"I know, DJ, but why can't I choose..." Poppy was about to ask when she heard Cooper yelping and falling. Luckily, DJ Suki grabbed him with her hair. The bowl fell to the ground and from it, Smidge appeared, quite dazed from the fall. Poppy pulled the crown off of Cooper, stopping his struggling. Cooper looked at Peppy and shrugged with a goofy grin before running off, as Poppy and DJ Suki giggled.

"Poppy, Suki, come with me," Peppy said as he and the princesses came out of the tent. "The two of you are the daughters of the chief. It is time to take your place among our people," He said as they stared at the river by their home. "Even the wild mountain stream... must someday join the big river." To strengthen his point, he explained more through song.

 **[Chief Peppy:]**

 _As the river cuts its path  
Though the river's proud and strong  
He will choose the smoothest course  
That's why rivers live so long  
They're steady __  
As the steady beating drum_

Peppy took out a special green headband with blue flowers from his coat and showed it to Poppy. "Your mother wore this for our wedding. It was her dream to see you wear it at your own."

Poppy watched as Peppy puts it on her head.

"It suits you," he smiled. He glanced at DJ Suki and pulled out a large, white headphones with purple flowers on it. "And for you, DJ Suki, my strong and independent daughter, I give you these. Your mother wore this when we first met at a harvest celebration. She loved music as much as you do and I know that she wants you to have them."

DJ Suki gasped as she saw the headphones before her eyes. "Oh Dad, they're beautiful."

"That way a part of her will always be with you." Peppy said as he placed them on her head. "You have the gift of hearing and she wanted you to listen to the music around you, the the sounds of the river, forests, and animals as well."

DJ Suki looked at her headphones and smiled as she went to hug him. "I love it! Thank you, Daddy!"

"You're welcome," he said, happy to see her happy. "You two now have a part of your mother within you. In fact, she once told me that out of all the music she heard, your heartbeats were always her favorite thing to hear. As daughters of the chief, you two have a great destiny ahead of you, and if you follow your hearts, it will never fail you. Can you promise me that?"

"We promise," the sisters agreed.

"Good," Peppy smiled in content.

* * *

 **Hope you like it!  
**

 **Song Credit: "Steady as the Beating Drum" by Stephen Schwartz and composed by Alan Menken.  
**

 **Please leave reviews!**

 **Neomoon585**


	3. Seeking Grandma Rosiepuff's Wisdom

**Here's Chapter 3!  
**

 **Sorry for the late update, folks, but I had a lot on my life. First, there was the stressful move to my new apartment. Then there's the bills and rent to pay, etc. As you can see, life can get really tough once you're an adult. It's sad, but true.  
**

 **Anyway, I hope you find this chapter fun to read.**

 **Reby Montana - I knew you'll love it. Of course Branch is John Smith. Who else fits the role? Don't worry, everyone hates Chef no matter what role she's in. As for Poppy, this chapter will reveal more.**

 **Saphira Winters - Thanks. I'll try to update often.**

 **Purple-Eyes - I'll keep your idea in mind.**

 **Guest - Don't worry. My GL story will continue but it will take a while due to life outside the website and new stories keep poppy in my head.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Love in the Colorful Wind  
**

 **Chapter 3: Seeking Grandma Rosiepuff's Wisdom  
**

* * *

A while later, Smidge and Cooper went to the river where Poppy and DJ Suki rested at the edge. Poppy busily stared at the water, thinking about what her father had just said. The big news about her marrying Creek was a big shock to her. She always wanted to marry someone in the future, but she never thought Creek would be that someone and so soon as well.

"Well, Poppy, I admit that I envy you," DJ Suki said, holding a blade of grass. "You get first dibs on everything. All the village boys' attentions, all the leader's privileges, and even the first to marry. So, are you going to marry Creek?" She finished as she blew on the blade, making some soothing music from it.

"I don't know, DJ," Poppy said with insecurity. "I know that all the village look up to him and sure, we've known each other since we were kids, but now, I just can't seem to imagine my life being with him."

"Well, Dad sure believes so."

"Of course he does. Creek's his top warrior and probably the best candidate for the future chief of our village," Poppy explained. "But I wonder if that is how my life will be." She then felt a tug from her headband and notices Cooper looking at it.

"So, what did your dad tell you, Poppy?" Cooper wondered.

"He wants me to be steady... like the river."

They all looked at their reflection in the river when suddenly, two very playful and cute Rivotts broke out the surface, scaring Cooper out and one managed to squirt water on Smidge's face. Rivotts are light blue and white sea otter-like creatures with dark-blue ears and feet, small whiskers, and a dark blue tail. They are known to be playful and highly curious.

"I hate it when they do that!" Smidge glared, wiping her face.

"But it's not steady at all," Poppy giggled as the two Rivotts jumped along the river, urging Poppy to gladly follow them as she began to sing.

 **[Poppy:]**

 _What I love most about rivers is  
You can't step in the same river twice_

She stepped into the river and pushed the canoe into the water and began doing some rowing. DJ Suki and Cooper hopped in with Poppy as Smidge dashed by them.

 _The water's always changing, always flowing_

DJ Suki realized that Poppy may have a point about changes in life and sometimes, one must go beyond the borders and safety of their home to experience them. She couldn't resist in singing along with her sister.

 **[DJ Suki:]**

 _But people, I guess, can't live like that  
We all must pay a price_

Smidge passed by some shells and tapped them, making some Trotles, which are blue turtle-like animals with mossy shells that sometimes grow flowers, appear and watched at Poppy smiling. They smiled back at her cheerful face and Smidge finally hopped onto the canoe to join the others for the ride.

 **[Poppy:]**

 _To be safe, we lose our chance of ever knowing  
What's around the river bend?  
Waiting just around the river bend?  
I look once more_

The friends row along as some birds flew out of the river, towards the sky. They arrived at the vast, clear river, enjoying the fresh air and the birds flying above them. Then, the same two Rivotts from before flipped over them and dived into the water again.

 _Just about the river bend  
Beyond the shore  
Where the gulls fly free  
Don't know what for  
What I dream the day might send  
Just around the river bend_

The Rivotts swam ahead of the canoe and came to a rock where they both lied down together to bask in the sun and relax, enjoying each other's company. Seeing them as a pair made Poppy feel warm and sweet, thinking of the day her dream troll might play with her and relax in his arms when she's tired.

 _For me  
Coming for me_

As they swam down the river, various animals, such as birds, cuddlepups, Swags, dust bunnies, and cute critters, curiously watched Poppy rowing around the falls. There they enjoyed being under one of nature's natural beauties and its mysterious, whatever they may bring.

 **[DJ Suki:]**

 _I feel it there beyond those trees  
Or right behind these waterfalls_

Cooper lean near the fall to check out the view, but suddenly, three fish fell on his head, dowsing him with some water. Cooper, upset by this bad luck, glared at DJ Suki, but Poppy petted his head, which caused him to smile and forget about it.

 **[Poppy:]**

 _Can I ignore that sound of distant drumming_

As they passed the small waterfalls, they both watched a Creaver building its dam. Creavers are known to build dams out of wood and branches and uses its tail to gather mud and slime to made the wood stick together. They are known to be orange, red or brown skinned with big front teeth, strong flat tails, and whiskers.

 _For a handsome, sturdy husband  
Who builds handsome, sturdy walls  
And never dreams that something might be coming_

When Poppy saw the creature building its home, she wonders if Creek, or someone she will end up being with, will protect her once he builds their new home. Creek might be able to considering him being a warrior, still to truly make her feel safe by comforting her is another thing. Unsure by all that, she resumed rowing forward

 _Just around the river bend?_

 **[DJ Suki:]**

 _Just around the river bend_

Cooper gasped as he saw a waterfall and the canoe was heading right for it. DJ Suki and Smidge only became excited as they were about to have a fun ride down like a water slide and braced themselves. As Poppy kept on rowing ahead, Cooper looked down in horror. The canoe went over to the waterfall as Cooper screamed, almost falling out of the canoe but managed to grab Poppy's head in terror. The girls began laughed about this ride and Cooper's panicking.

 _I look once more Just around the river bend Beyond the shore_

After the waterfall, they headed towards some rapids. The group had to hold on tight while Poppy rowed around some rocks on the way against the strong currents. Normally, rapids are quite dangerous to travel through, but Poppy, being an expert and having complete faith in herself and in nature, had no problem in making it out safely without a scratch.

 **[Poppy:]**

 _Somewhere past the sea  
Don't know what for  
Why do all my dreams extend  
Just around the river bend?  
Just around the river bend_

By now, the banks were filled with more animals watching the trolls going through the colorful rainbow on their path. Once they passed through, they stopped. In front of them stood a fork of the river with two different paths. On the left was the wide, smoothest path of the river with no obstacles on the way. And on the right, the path was narrow and crooked with some rocks, making the trip quite bumpy. Here, Poppy had to choose. Just like she had to choose her path in life and even...choose to marry Creek or not. But which one is right?

 _Should I choose the smoothest course  
Steady as the beating drum?  
Should I marry Creek?  
Is all my dreaming at an end?_

Poppy looked at the water, and on her reflection, she saw Creek reaching out for her hand. She was about to do the same thing, but then stopped, disappointing Creek. His image soon disappeared as Poppy thought for a moment and looked at the sky, while the wind began to blow. There was more to her life and she just can't let it end with her arranged marriage with Creek. She needs some advice.

 _Or do you still  
Wait for me,  
Dream Giver?  
Just around the river  
Bend?_

Poppy began to row towards the bumpy river, determined to seek advice from someone very special. The only person or, in this case, magical being who could help Poppy with her problem. If anyone has an answer for her problems and questions, it's her.

* * *

Following down the bumpy river, Poppy and her friends arrived at a mystical, beautiful glade, deep within the forest. Standing in the middle of it was a great, big, beautiful, weeping willow tree where one can see its leaves touching the water, covering its branches completely. The trolls gently rowed through the leaves and entered inside.

"Wow! I haven't been here in a while. It's beauty never cease to amaze me," DJ Suki commented as she glanced around.

"This place is full of life, literally," Smidge added as she watched a lot of birds and animals moving around and across the tree roots and trunk. Two owls even woke up upon their arrival. Poppy stopped her canoe nearby and climbed into the wood. The others followed behind her until Cooper clumsily tripped and fell. He wasn't hurt and continued on.

"Is that my sweet Poppy and loving DJ Suki coming to visit?" A female voice asked.

Poppy and her friends sat on the tree stump and Poppy called out, "Grandma Rosiepuff, I need to talk to you."

"Do you know? But before you do, can you guess what I am today?" The kind voice playfully asked.

"Oh my Guh! Must we play your silly game every time we come here?" Smidge groaned. "This game is gonna take us long!"

"There are no long games or stories, only short attention spans," the voice scolded Smidge. "But if you're in a hurry, I guess I can provide a clue. Listen closely: I have arms but cannot carry a thing, but wave at me and I wave back at you. What am I?"

All the trolls began to ponder on the riddle and looked around for any sign. "Last time, you were an owl, so maybe you're not animal," DJ Suki said.

"I know! It's a clock!" Cooper cried out.

"Clocks have hands, not arms, genius!" Smidge argued. "Besides there aren't any clocks here and eve if they were, they wouldn't wave back at you!"

"Maybe it's a cuddle pup! The have arms, or paws, sort of, and their tails wag when they see you, right?" DJ Suki guessed.

"No, that's not right. The answer's tree," Smidge said.

"I'm so confused!" Cooper cried out.

Poppy sighed at their argument and then looked down on the water. There she saw her reflection and smiled at it. She waved at it, which the reflection mimicked her, but then, it suddenly winked at her, making her gasp. However, instead of being shocked, she chuckled and spoke out.

"The answer is... your reflection! They have arms but obviously cannot carry, and when you wave at them, they do the same. Right, Rosiepuff?"

The kind voice chuckled. "Right as usual, my sweet princess. Just like your mother."

Suddenly, the Poppy reflection rose from the water and magically transformed into an kind, elderly troll with purple skin, light green turquoise hair, and light green eyes. Her lips and nose are teal she wears a knitted red and pink coat with sparkly pink hearts on it over her apricot cream dress. She was Grandmother Rosiepuff, mystical nature spirit and the giver of advice. She is known to playfully change her appearance into any creature or any thing that has to do with nature for fun. She then floated in front of the young trolls and crossed her legs like a meditated position.

"Good morning, child. I was hoping you and your sister would visit today," Rosiepuff smiled at Poppy before noticing the headband she's wearing. "Oh! Why, your mother's headband! And you, Suki, you have her headphones too! They suit you quite well."

"Thank you, Rosie," DJ Suki said.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about. Our father wants me to marry Creek," Poppy explained.

"Creek? But he's a bit much," Grandmother said in disbelief. "Isn't he serious by now since he's a top warrior?"

"Very serious, indeed," Cooper nodded in agreement.

"I know. My father thinks it's the right path for me," said Poppy, "But lately, I've been having this dream and I think it's..."

"Oh, a dream!" Rosiepuff gasped after hearing that. "Finally, something that I might interpret. Let's hear all about it!"

Suddenly, all the animals, as well as Cooper and Smidge, began to chatter up a storm amongst themselves. "Tell us, Poppy!" Smidge said.

"Tell us! Tell us!" Cooper jumped eagerly.

"Quiet!" Grandma Rosiepuff cried out, annoyed by all this noise. A glowworm fell on her face from a branch, but she kindly shook it off. "QUIET!" She snapped, silencing every critter in the area.

Then, a small frog croaked. Rosiepuff frowned at the animal, who gulped nervously and quickly dived into the water and peeked from under a lily pad.

"Now, child, you were saying?" She turned to Poppy.

"Well, I'm running through the woods..." Poppy explained. "...and then, right there in front of me, is an arrow. As I look at it, it starts to spin."

"A spinning arrow? How unusual."

"Yes. It spins faster and faster and faster until suddenly..." Poppy kept telling her dream as everyone else moved their heads around. "It stops." DJ Suki and Smidge stopped too and Cooper got dizzy by this.

Rosiepuff thought for a moment and said, "Well, it seems to me this... spinning arrow is pointing you down your path, Poppy."

"But, Grandma Rosiepuff, what is my path?" Poppy asked. "How am I ever going to find it? And what if it leads me to a path of nowhere?"

"I understand your doubts, Poppy," Rosiepuff said. "Sometimes, our paths in life can take us to extraordinary journeys. And although life may lead you where you least expect it, you can have faith that it's where you are meant to be."

"I guess you're right. But still, what is my destiny?" Poppy asked again.

"Yeah? And what about me? I also want to know more about my future!" DJ Suki eagerly said. "Sometimes I feel like something's calling me out of my home to who know where. I'm restless and I can't help if I want a little adventure in my life."

This time, Rosiepuff chuckled. "Your mother asked me the very same question long ago."

"She did? What did you tell her?" DJ Suki asked.

"I told her to listen," Rosiepuff replied. "All around you are spirits, children. They live in the earth, the water, the sky. If you listen, they will guide you." With that, the winds began to blow, blowing the leaves around. Poppy could hear melodic whispers in the wind as if they were speaking out to her.

 **[Voice of the Wind:]**

 _Ay ay ay ya_  
 _Ay ay ya_

"I hear the wind." Poppy got up. She closed her eyes and listened to the spirits. Her friends looked up and listened too.

"Yes, what is it telling you?" Asked Rosiepuff.

"I don't understand."

Grandma Rosiepuff knew that Poppy was in tuned with nature, making her deeply connected to her land and to the spirits unlike the other trolls in her village. She even recalled the time Poppy's mother did the exact things as her daughter. How much they are alike. To help the princess understand, she began to sing a tune.

 **[Grandma Rosiepuff:]**

 _Que que na-to-ra_  
 _You will understand_  
 _Listen with your heart_  
 _You will understand_

A ray of sunlight shone through the leaves and onto Poppy. Colorful blue and pink leaves followed by orbs of light began to swirl around them especially on Poppy. Copper curiously grabbed a leaf and looked closely, as DJ Suki watched Smidge being pushed away by the wind.

 _Let it break upon you_  
 _Like a wave upon the sand_

Both girls let the spirits in the wind tell them something they should know. Could it be a sign or a warning? All they know is that something new will arrive on their land.

"It's saying something's coming," said Poppy as she opened her eyes and looked up. "Strange clouds?" She climbed up the tree to see, as her friends followed her.

"Wait for us, Poppy! What is it?" DJ Suki climbed up after her.

 _Listen with your heart  
You will understand_

 **[Voice of the Wind:]**

 _You will understand_

They reached to the top of the tree to see the horizon. The sky was clear and blue with some clouds. They could see the water and the vast forest before it. Everything looked normal, until...

"OH MY GUHHH!" Smidge screamed and ducked behind DJ Suki.

"Yikes!" Cooker exclaimed ducking behind Poppy. "What is that?! It's big and scary...and big!"

"Poppy, are you seeing what I'm seeing?" DJ Suki rubbed her eyes and stared in shock. "'Cause I must be dreaming!"

Poppy disagreed with her sister and shook her head. "You're not because I'm seeing it too."

Grandma Rosiepuff heard their cries and even saw the other animals scattering about, sensing the strange presences coming to their home. "What do you see?" She called out to Poppy.

"Clouds..." Poppy replied staring at the great ship beyond them, mistaking the giant sails as clouds. "Strange clouds."

Little did she expect that these 'strange clouds' aren't clouds at all. No, it is none other than the Royal Gem finally arriving to their land...and with it, a group of explorers in search for treasure including two certain trolls who will forever change the lives of the princesses forever.

* * *

 **Hope you like it!  
**

 **A/N:**

 **I had to create unique animals in order to fill in the roles in the song and different scenes. Rivotts is the combination of "River" and "otter", thus creating Rivotts. Then there's Trotles from the words "Troll" and "Turtles". And finally, the Creaver from the words "creek" and "beaver". Hope this helps.**

 **Song Credit:  
**

 ** **"Just Around the River Bend" by Stephen Schwartz and composed by Alan Menken.****

 ** ** **"Listen with your Heart" by Linda Hunt and Bobbi Page.******

 **Please leave reviews!**

 **Neomoon585**


	4. Arrival of the Royal Gem Crew

**Here's Chapter 4!  
**

 **Sorry for the late update, folks, but I had a lot on my life. First, there was the stressful move to my new apartment. Then there's the bills and rent to pay, etc. As you can see, life can get really tough once you're an adult. It's sad, but true.  
**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Reby Montana - Glad you liked it! Rosiepuff is sweet, tender, and wise which is why she fits that role. What do you expect from two funny goofs such as them? Yep, soon their worlds will become connected.  
**

 **Purple-Eyes Dragon- Thanks.  
**

 **Sortiz327 - Thanks. This story won't have a sequel because the original's the best.**

 **TheSnackPack - I'll try.  
**

 **Emersonian - Just wait a couple of chapters and you'll see.  
**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Love in the Colorful Wind  
**

 **Chapter 4: Arrival of the Royal Gem Crew  
**

* * *

The Great Royal Gem sailed across the great sea through harsh weather and long days, and today, it had finally arrived on Poppy's home though luckily far from her village and the tribe. Inside the ship, Governess Chef opened her cabin window and stared at the land before her. The river looked clear and tranquil, not a ripple to disturb it. Trees can be seen around the banks and the great mountains ruled beyond the dense forest. Due to it being untouched by civilization, the settlers believed that it's unpopulated. If only they knew.

"Look at it, Bridget. An entire new world chock full of Rainbow stones... just waiting for me," Chef grinned at the sight, eager for her search for gold and glory.

"And scores of adventures waiting for us," Bridget smiled as she shined Barnebis with a towel, "Right, Barnebis?" But Barnebis only glared in annoyance and raised his paw for Bridget to add some perfume. "Do you think we'll meet some savages?" Bridget asked Chef.

"Well, if we do, we shall be sure to give them a proper Rainstone greeting," Chef replied.

"Ooh, you mean like gift baskets?" Bridget excitingly drew some baskets, making Chef rolling her eyes.

"No. And yet, she came so highly recommended," Chef muttered to herself. "Whoever suggested her should have their heads examined. I could have gotten a soldier, a scholar, or even a priest, but no. I get stuck with this...youth." She took a map and spreads it out on her desk, checking the ship's location. Just then, a knock was heard and the door opened up. Both Branch and Guy Diamond entered inside with eager looks on their faces.

"It's perfect, Governess! The water's deep enough. We can pull right up to shore," Branch proudly reported.

Guy Diamond happily patted Barnebis on the head, showering a little glitter on it. "Hey there, Barnie." But the alligator only growled in annoyance. He did not liked being patted this hard or having his scales messy from anything.

"Very well then. Give the order," Chef ordered.

"Already done, ma'm. I've got a crew assembled and they're ready to go," Branch replied.

"Also, about the natives, I'm counting on you two, especially you, Branch, to make sure those filthy heathens don't disrupt our mission," Chef pointed at him with the rolled-up map in hand.

"Well, if they're anything like the savages we've fought before, it's nothing we can't handle," Guy Diamond said. "When they come towards us, they're just making our job easier."

Chef nodded, pouring herself some wine. "Right. That'll be all, gentlemen. There's good lads."

"See you, Barnie." Guy Diamond patted Barnebis's head again and he growled as the Skystar duo left the cabin. He was annoyed that his scales were covered by Guy's glitter once more.

"The men like those two, don't they?" Chef glared after sipping her drink. Barnebis wiped off the glitter from his head and agreed with Chef's dislike on the Skystar duo. "I've never been a popular lady." She looked at herself on the mirror.

"I'm sure that you're well-liked by many people, both here and there," said Bridget, trying to cheer her up. "I mean, I like you...when you're in a good mood," she muttered the last part.

"And don't think I don't know what those back stabbers at court say about me," Chef warned.

"Oh, yes, all that talk about being a pathetic social climber who's failed at everything she's tried. At least, your cooking skills and hunting abilities in the old days were a success, Governess Chef, and..." Bridget said while adding a fashionable belt around her waist and polishing her sword.

"I'm very well aware that this is my last chance for glory," Chef interrupted her. She continued on while Bridget put on her purple cape, brushed off dust from her shoulders, and placed her chef hat on her head. "But mark my words, Bridget. When the royal court and even the royals themselves see the Rainbow stones these peasants unearth, success... will be mine at last."

* * *

At the deck, a small boat is placed down in the water as the crew members watched the New World before their very eyes.

"It's incredible," Biggie smiled in awe.

"And it's all ours. I've never seen anything like it," Gristle Jr. agreed.

"Me neither," Biggie added.

"It could look like Chef's undergarments, for all I care... just as long as I get off this stinkin' boat." Rudy tossed the wooden ladder for them to climb down. He is quite known for having short tempers and patience issues, so sight-seeing is not on his list.

"Come on, men. We didn't come all this way just to look at it," Branch climbed down to the boat as the others followed.

"Agreed. Adventure, fortune, danger! All those things are awaiting for us to take and nothing will get in our way!" Guy Diamond proclaimed eagerly. "And nothing will be better than all that."

After that, Branch's boat went to shore, going through the foggy area. As Rudy rowed the boat, Branch stayed alert in case of any Wild trolls were in sight while the others looked around the new area.

Unknown to him, Poppy, Suki, Smidge, and Cooper ran through the forest, hoping to see what had arrived to their home. As the boat continued moving on, Poppy climbed to a pillar stand, staying low to avoid being detected by the strangers. She watched as the boat reached to shore and Branch got off, looking around as he removed his helmet.

"Amazing," Poppy whispered upon seeing the strangers, but her main focus was on the teal troll whom she just couldn't look away. Her sister and friends peek out with curious looks. When they looked at Poppy's trance, they wondered what was so interesting that she couldn't move.

After reaching the shore, the young men on shore began to pull the boat towards them. "Keep it taut, lads. Keep it taut," Rudy ordered. "Steady! Steady!"

"Okay! I think that's far enough. All right, now. Tie her off," Biggie added.

"Here, Branch, Guy, tie off this end," Gristle Jr. tossed the rope behind him. He turned and saw that the Skystar duo was nowhere to be found. "Huh?" The young Bergen asked confused. "Branch? Guy Diamond?" He looked up and saw both trolls climbing up a tree. "What are you two doing up there?"

"Getting a better look!" Branch replied as he climbed up the tree.

"How's the view up there?" Guy asked.

"See for yourself, bud!"

Both trolls made it to the top and started to look around, without knowing that both princesses were staring at them, hiding behind a near bush.

"Wow! This is amazing!" Guy Diamond gasped. The view was majestic. There were vast forests covering the great mountains, untouched by civilization. The air, so fresh and clean that it's enough to fill your stomachs.

"I know," Branch agreed. "Can you imagine living in an area like this one?"

Poppy smiled at Branch while Suki curiously looked at Guy Diamond. Suki thought Guy looked funny, despite being a troll like her except with glittery skin and lack of experience in combat.

While the princesses stared quietly, Cooper tilted his head curiously at the strangers, and judging from his friends' stares towards them, he assumed that they might be friendly. "I want to say hi," he said with a shrug, before walking out of the bushes and towards them. Poppy and Suki gasped and tried to grab him, but missed.

"Cooper, no!" Poppy whispered.

"You idiot, stop!" Smidge gasped and grabbed Cooper by his foot. A tug-o-war began until Smidge is forced to let go and is thrown into the bush and launching Cooper into Branch's leg, hitting it.

"Hey!" Branch exclaimed in alarm and armed his crossbow his hand. Guy Diamond gasped and armed his rifle, ready to shoot. Branch then looked down and noticed Cooper between his legs, grinning nervously, "Hello."

Poppy gasped worriedly, but Branch smiled and knelt down while Cooper walked back, staring at him.

"What is that?" Guy Diamond asked, putting the rifle away.

"Well. You're a strange-looking fellow," Branch said.

"You think it's a troll?" His friend wondered.

"Not like one I've ever seen," Branch replied. "Hey, fella. Are you hungry?" Branch then took out a biscuit from his bag, breaking it in half for Cooper to taste. "Here you go. Ah, it's a biscuit. It's food... well, sort of." Cooper sniffed at it and stared at him. In an instant, he quickly grabbed it with his mouth and ate it happily. "You like it, eh?"

"Well, try eating that for four months straight," Guy Diamond added as Branch got out another biscuit. "I still couldn't get the taste out of my mouth."

"Maybe we'll have better luck finding food here. You know, maybe some fruit or maybe meat for the others. Or else, we just eat each other," Branch said with a grin.

"Branch!" Guy exclaimed.

"I'm just kidding! Sheesh!" Branch chuckled. "You're supposed to be the one with the biggest sense of humor here!"

Poppy smiled at the scene. It was good to know that this troll was friendly towards her friend. Suki, on the other hand, was cautious but had to admit that they are kind, especially the glitter one. She found him quite funny. Suddenly, Cooper turned to the hidden princess and waved at them.

"You got a friend back there?" Branch asked staring at the bushes.

Poppy and Suki's eyes widened in shock. "Mayday! Our cover's being blown!" Suki whispered. Branch walked to them as Poppy gasped and backed away. Suki held a stone and prepared to fight if necessary.

As soon as he was about to discover them, Smidge, covered with leaves and sticks, appeared out of nowhere with a yell and started attacking Branch in a barrage of punches.

"Hey! Wh-What? Watch out! What? Get... No! Get off me!" Branch yelped and got his crossbow out to try to hit Smidge as he dropped more biscuits and Cooper grabbed them like crazy.

"Hmm, more biscuits! More biscuits! Yum!" Cooper giggled.

"What is that thing?!" Guy Diamond asked while trying to get Smidge off of Branch, but her snarls and scary face made him back away with a yelp.

"I don't know, but it's angry and trying to rip my face apart!" Branch yelled.

They stopped when they heard trumpets blowing. Gristle Jr. then called them from below. "Guys, you better get down here! The governess Chef's coming ashore!"

Branch managed to pull Smidge away. "All right. All right. We're leaving!" Branch walked off and climbed down the tree with Guy Diamond following behind him.

"And don't you ever think on coming back!" Smidge snapped before she smiled proudly at her friends. "I sure showed them not to mess with my friends."

"Show off," Suki glared as Poppy nodded in agreement.

"Takes one to know one," Smidge said with a smirk. Suki just shoves her away with a smile.

"Well, that was close," Poppy sighed in relief. "But still, there's something about him that doesn't scare me one bit."

Cooper happily ate the rest of the fallen biscuits and even the crumbs on the ground. "I hope he brings more the next time he comes back. They were delicious!"

"Oh, Cooper. Someday, your appetite will be the death of us," Smidge shook her head in annoyance.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Rainbow Tribe village, in Chief Peppy's tent, everyone in the village were nervous yet curious about the newcomers. Most of the adults and elders have all gathered together with Peppy to lead the council.

"I have heard whispers in the forest that they're trolls like us yet different," Karma said. "But the other newcomers are not trolls as well."

"Why have they come here? Are they dangerous?" Aspen Heitz asked.

"If they come to fight, then I'll gladly defend my family to the end!" Keith's father declared.

After listening to his people's concerns, King Peppy silenced them at the raise of his hand while speaking in a wise and serious voice. "My brothers, we must know more about these visitors. Cybil, what do you see?"

Cybil stood up, chanting on the way as she took some powder out. She twirled it around the fire and dropped the rest into the flames. She then backed up as a giant cloud was formed before them. Images of the said newcomers appeared wearing armor and wielding weapons. "These are not men like us..." Cybil said, "...but strange beasts with bodies that shine like the sun." She kept talking as the couples and kids got scared at the sight. "And weapons that spout fire and thunder."

Peppy watched in shock as the newcomers turned into a pack of Eninac.

"They prowl the Earth like ravenous Eninacs... consuming everything in their path," Cybil grimly finished as the Eninac attacked some people, and another was about to devour a mother and her baby.

Creek and his comrades looked serious about the vision and bravely spoke to his leader, "Great Peppy, I will lead our warriors to the river and attack. With our stealth and battle skills, we will destroy these invaders the way we destroyed the Fire trolls."

Peppy shook his head as he wiped the Eninac-formed smoke away, "Creek, your loyalty and courage are admirable. Let me remind you that in that battle with the fire trolls, we knew how to fight our enemy. But these new visitors are strange to us. Take some men to the river to observe them. Do not engage unless threatened. Let us hope they do not intend to stay."

* * *

Unfortunately for Chief Peppy and the tribe, it appears that their visitors aren't leaving so soon.

In the shore, Chef held the flag as the crew saluted. Some banged their drums as their leader began her speech. "I hereby claim this land and all its riches in the name of our beloved Rainstone and our Royal King. So I do so name this settlement: Gemstown!" She proudly announced and the crowd cheered.

"Bravo! Bravo! Beautifully spoken, Madam!" Bridget smiled from the ship's porthole and went inside the cabin, where Barnebis was in his bathtub, enjoying the bubbly bath. "Hurry now, Barnebis!" Barnebis raised his paw which Bridget scrubbed happily. "We must be all squeaky clean for the New World!"

She walked off as Barnebis stood there and ate one of his cherries from his filled bowl.

Meanwhile, Cooper was outside by the ship, walking across some branches. He then caught sight of the bowl of cherries by the porthole. "Ooh! Cherries! My favorite!" He wondered how he could grab a bite until he saw the cannon next to him. He reached out his paw towards it. And just as Barnebis attempt to eat another cherry, Cooper jumped and used the cannon to swing himself inside and landed inside Barnebis's bathtub, making a big splash on Barnebis and a cherry landed on its head.

Barnebis growled as he looked around to find the one responsible of this. Just then, he noticed a big bubble with a familiar llama troll's reflection on it. He looked closely until Cooper popped the bubble and the alligator yelped, seeing the smiling troll.

"Hi, pal! I'm Cooper. What's yours?" Cooper waved. Barnebis could only gasp, his jaw hanging open. "Tell me, are these cherries tasty?" Cooper smirked. He took the cherry of its head and placed it on Barnebis's mouth. "Here you go, fella! One for you and don't mind if I do!" He grabbed the bowl and poured the rest of the cherries into his mouth.

But Barnebis growled angrily at Cooper. Cooper was about to leave but then grabbed the cherry from Barnebis's mouth and ran off.

"Later!" He said with his full mouth.

Barnebis growled and got out of the tub to chase him, but Cooper used his hair and grabbed the pulley, swinging it to the branch and jumped on it. Barnebis tried to grab Cooper, but he fell and tumbled over the gangplank until falling on the mud, getting himself dirty. Luckily, the alligator was unharmed, but could only grow angrily at the thought of Cooper. He vowed that the next time he saw that llama again, his jaws will sink on his neck.

* * *

Branch stood on a rock as a lookout for any presence of the Wild trolls with Guy Diamond by his side. Chef, walking beside Branch, looked around as well, impressed by the location. "Captain Branch, it appears I've selected the perfect location, eh? Not a savage in sight."

"Yes, but just because we don't see them, doesn't mean they're not out there, Ma'm," Branch looked around. "From what I know, they are still out there. Watching. Waiting. Listening."

"Bet ya I can find more savages than you, Branch," Guy Diamond boasted.

"We'll see, bud. You'll be lucky enough to scare a Cuddlepup if you could," Branch chuckled.

"Ha-ha," Guy Diamond sarcastically laughed.

"Well, then perhaps you two should venture forth and determine their whereabouts, hmm?" Chef smirked. "As they say, two heads are better than one."

"If there are any Wild trolls out there, we'll find them," Branch left and Guy Diamond followed, unnoticed that Poppy was still watching them in the bushes.

Once the duo left, Chef walked pass the crew smirking, "Now, gentlemen, to work. You men, get the ship unloaded."

"Right, sir!" Chad replied.

"You men, build the fort," She then grabbed Biggie and Rudy's shoulders with excitement on her face. "The rest of you, break out the shovels. It's time to start digging."

Biggie and Rudy looked at each other confusingly. "Digging?"

"Why, of course!" Chef said as she got took out her map, "Let's not forget what the Spanish found when they came to the New World. "Rainbow stones! Mountains of it." She smirked greedily, "Why, for years they've been ravaging the New World of its most precious resources... but now..." She slammed her sword on their location on the map, "it's our turn."

As they all gathered around, Chef revealed the gems on her sword and some of the men were entranced by the shiny jewels.

 **[Chef:]**

 _The gold of Cortez_  
 _The jewels of Pizarro_  
 _Will seem like mere trinkets_  
 _by this time tomorrow_

She removed her sword off the table and slashed it around as her men ducked their heads.

 _The gold we find here will dwarf them by far_  
 _Oh, with all you got in ya, boys_  
 _Dig up Virginia, boys_

Chef brought out some shovels and tossed them to the men.

 _Mine, boys_  
 _Mine every mountain_

Bridget gave the pickaxes to Chef which she tossed them to the men. Two Bergens holding a barrel quickly grabbed the axes, letting their barrel drop right near Barnebis, who calmly avoided himself from being squashed.

 _And dig, boys_  
 _Dig 'til you drop_

The governess grabbed two of the men with a pickaxe, pulling them close to her.

 _Grab a pick, boys  
Quick, boys_

Gristle Jr. watched as Chef grabbed his arms and motioned them to dig a bit. With Chef's help, Gristle Jr. began digging some dirt onto the others a bit. Rudy rolled his eyes at this while the others studied the fallen dirt for any sign of the stones.

 _Shove in a shovel_  
 _Uncover those lovely_  
 _Pebbles that sparkle and shine_  
 _It's gold and it's mine, mine, mine_

Chef smirked evilly, getting her gun out and fired one bullet, signaling the men to start digging.

 **[Men:]**

 _Dig and dig and diggety dig  
And dig and dig and diggety dig_

 **[Bridget:]**

 _Hey nonny, nonny_  
 _Ho nonny, nonny_

Chef stopped Bridget and her wheel barrel with her foot and she got out the small shovel pouring the small dirt, grinning evilly at the thought of getting rich and famous soon.

 **[Chef:]**

 _Oh, how I love it_

The men later started cutting down the trees with saws in order to clear the land in their search for the famous Rainbow stones.

 **[Bridget:]**

 _Hey nonny, nonny_  
 _Ho nonny, nonny_

 **[Chef:]**

 _Riches for cheap_

As the digging continued, the men pushed the dirt-filled wheel barrels around and away from the upcoming Governess.

 **[Bridget:]**

 _Hey nonny, nonny_  
 _Ho nonny, nonny_

Chef can be seen riding on a wheel barrel as Bridget pushed it past the working men.

 **[Chef and Bridget:]  
**

 _There'll be heaps of it..._

 **[Chef:]**

 _And I'll be on top of the heap_

Then, Chef daydreams that she's back in Rainstone and inside the royal palace, all dressed in glamorous golden attire with a cape and necklace filled with colorful, shiny Rainbow stones. She walked down the steps as rows of feather flags moved out of her way.

 _My rivals back home  
It's not that I'm bitter  
But think how they'll squirm  
When they see how I glitter_

Chef shows her new outfit, holding out her hand and letting a few gentlemen kiss it before fainting.

 _The gentlemen in court  
Will be all a-twitter_

She walks up to her King, revealed as a shadowed figure.  
 **  
** _The king will reward me_

Chef knelt down before him as the king began to knight her.

 _He'll knight me..._

Just then, Chef switches places with the King, now wearing the crown.

 _No! Lord me..._

Everyone, including the King, bowed down to her. Her daydream ended as she passed the men cutting down the trees while slashing her sword.

 _It's mine, mine, mine  
For the taking  
It's mine, boys  
Mine me that gold_

Barnebis relaxed on his pillow, when a digger sends him flying in the air by the shovel. The alligator yelped, but Chef caught him in her arm.

 _With those nuggets dug  
It's glory they'll give me_

So now, Bridget carries a picture of their beloved King and places it in front of Chef.

 _My dear friend, our beloved King  
Will probably build me a shrine_

She pushed her face through the picture, thinking that she is the king or queen, in this case.

 **[Chef, Bridget, and Barnebis:]**

 _When all of the gold_

 **[Chef:]**

 _Is mine!_

 **[Men:]**

 _Dig and dig and dig and diggity_  
 _Dig and dig and dig and diggity-dig_

On the other side, Branch and Guy Diamond walked through the willow leaves, exploring the woods and searching for any Wild trolls, wherever they're hiding.

 **[Branch:]**

 _All of our lives, we have searched for a land_  
 _Like this one_

They stopped to stare at a big waterfall in front of them.

 _A wilder,_ _more challenging country_  
 _We couldn't design_

As they walked towards the waterfall, Poppy and DJ Suki peeked out from behind the tree, observing the Skystar duo carefully.

 **[Guy Diamond:]**

 _Hundreds of dangers await_  
 _And I don't plan to miss one_

Branch climbed on the rock, but he slipped and grabbed a vine just in time, swinging it down safely. Guy Diamond followed his example and landed just behind him.

 **[Branch:]**

 _In a land I can claim,_

 **[Guy Diamond:]**

 _A land I can tame_

When they both stood on the log, the weight force the log to fall on top of the waterfall, forming a bridge for them to cross.

 **[Both:]**

 _The greatest adventure is mine_

Back at the woods, the men kept digging for gold, as Chef kept giving orders.

 **[Chef:]**

 _Keep on working, lads_

 **[Branch:]**

 _Mine_

 **[Chef:]**

 _Don't be shirking, lads_  
 _Mine, boys, mine_  
 _Mine me that gold_

 **[Men:]**

 _Dig and dig and dig and diggity_

 **[Chef:]**

 _Beautiful gold_

 **[Men:]**

 _Dig, dig for that gold_  
 _Make this island_  
 _My land_

 **[Chef:]**

 _Make the mounds big, boys_  
 _I'd help you to dig, boys_  
 _But I've got this crick in me spine_

Meanwhile, the Skystar duo looked at the amazing view from a cliff. It was anything they'd ever discovered. It was as if the land welcomed them to a new start or a new adventure.

 **[Branch:]**

 _This land will behold_

 **[Chef:]**

 _This beauty untold_

The Skystar duo smiled as they were on top of a mountain.

 **[Guy Diamond:]**

 _A troll can be bold_

Chef then lit a fuse, shooting the cannon.

 **[Chef:]**

 _It all can be sold_

The cannon goes off, blowing up through the tree trunks and knocking down the trees.

 _The gold_

 **[Men:]**

 _So go for the gold_  
 _We know which is here_

 **[Chef:]**

 _Is_

The men do the same example as their leader, blowing the trees up as they took cover, including Barnebis.

 **[Men:]**

 _All the riches here_

 **[Chef:]**

 _Mine_

 **[Men:]**

 _From this minute_

 **[Chef:]**

 _Mine_

 **[Men:]**

 _This land and what's in it is_

 **[All:]**

 _MINE!_

The men kept digging in the big bound with Chef climbing right on top of it.

 _Dig and dig and diggity-dig  
Hey, nonny, nonny, it's mine_

Chef put her flag down with an evil grin. Soon, the stones, fame, and fortune will belong to her and nothing will get in her way.

* * *

 **Hope you like it! The next chapter will the one you'll be waiting: the fated meeting between Branch and Poppy as well as their friends. How will it go? Looks like you'll just have to wait and see.  
**

 **Please leave reviews!**

 **Neomoon585**


	5. The Princesses Meet their Matches

**Here's Chapter 5!  
**

 **Sorry for the late update, folks, but I had busy weeks at work that left me tuckered out! Plus, the added writer's block just made it worse! But my stories and love of writing will go on no matter the cost and delays. Anyway, hope u like this new chapter which I have no doubt that you'll love it.  
**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Reby Montana - Glad you liked it! Rosiepuff is sweet, tender, and wise which is why she fits that role. What do you expect from two funny goofs such as them? Yep, soon their worlds will become connected.  
**

 **Purple-Eyes Dragon- Thanks.  
**

 **Sortiz327 - Thanks. This story won't have a sequel because the original's the best.**

 **TheSnackPack - I'll try.  
**

 **Emersonian - Just wait a couple of chapters and you'll see.  
**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Love in the Colorful Wind  
**

 **Chapter 5: The Princesses Meet their Matches  
**

* * *

Branch and Guy Diamond had walked quite a distance away from the company and their new campsite. They explored the forest together and yet, they only things they found were a few birds, animals, and vast, majestic sights, but no Wild Trolls. Not yet it seems. Still, they enjoyed the walk in the forest filled with fresh, clean air and the water from the river was cool and untouched by pollution caused by civilization. The two wondered if this area will still be here after the settlers find their treasure and the arrival of more people.

"We've been walking for a while now. How about we take a break?" Guy panted, feeling exhausted from their exploration.

Branch knew that he was tired. Even he was feeling quite tired. Lucky for them, they arrived at a great big waterfall where they could rest. The mist from the falls created a good cover from their enemies and the noise can cover their arrival, even though it can also help any invader with their stealth.

"We'll take a break here, Guy. Come on," Branch said. They both carefully climbed down towards the waterfall to the edge.

"Water!" Guy happily cried as he removed his hat and dunked his head into the water to have a rapid drink.

"Easy, dude. The water's not going to dry up that fast," Branch chuckled at his silliness and then came down to clean his face. He knelt down and scoops some water on his hands to splash them on his face. He scooped up some more water, but stopped as he stared at the water in his palms. He could see an unknown reflection staring at him. Branch was suspicious as he splashed the water on his face. Then, he turned around and looked up the tree, but the figure disappeared.

Guy Diamond noticed him looking back curiously. "What is it?"

"Shh," Branch silenced him softly. He then lowered his head to pretend to drink while whispering to Guy. "I have a feeling that we're being watched." Guy Diamond was about to turn around but Branch stopped him. "Don't look. I may be right or I may be wrong. But I know that we're not alone in these woods."

"What do you want us to do?" Guy asked quietly.

"Go up a high ridge and watch over my back. I'll go up ahead and hide behind the falls. If the intruder appears, I'll have him in my sight. You get ready in case something happens. You got it?"

"Got it, bro," Guy Diamond nodded.

Meanwhile, hiding from the males, Poppy curiously watched the strangers, especially on the handsome teal troll that almost discovered her. From below, Branch glanced back, but calmly put his helmet back on while Guy Diamond went the other way as suggested. And then Branch moved on.

As he did, Poppy smiled at the opportunity and quietly began stalking and sneaking to the tall grass, not making a sound to be heard. The pink troll moved the tall blades to look closer at Branch, but he was gone without a trace. "Huh? Where did they go?" She then heard a noise, and then, Cooper, Smidge, and DJ, came out to take a peek.

"What's happening out there?" DJ Suki asked.

"I want to see!" Cooper poked his head to see but Poppy quickly shoved them down in order to avoid being spotted by the males.

"Quiet! You want them to find us?" Poppy snapped. "Stay here. I'll go check it out." She crawled out of the grass as they watched her going towards the water.

"Poppy?" Cooper whispered.

DJ Suki sighed, but then, a bright sparkle caught her eye. She looked up behind her and managed to barely see Guy Diamond on top of them, loading his weapon. The light hitting his helmet is what alerted DJ. Luckily, he hasn't spotted them but it looked like he's watching Poppy. Fearing for her sister, instead of warning her, she headed off another direction, unbeknownst to the others.

Poppy hops across the rock, crouching every time to keep her balance. What she did know is that her stranger had managed to hide in the shadows, under the rock, behind the waterfall getting his crossbow ready to shoot.

"You thought you could catch me offguard?" Branch whispered, watching Poppy's silhouette from behind the falls. "Well, get ready, you wildling, 'cause I'm coming after you."

Suddenly, as soon as Poppy hopped across another rock, he jumped right through the waterfall and aimed at the unknown figure. But to his surprise, he could see Poppy turning to him slowly as she stood up in the fog. He held his crossbow down as they both stared at each other.

Branch was stunned, frozen in his place by the sight of the figure before him. This isn't a savage, wild creature, but a troll like him. Obviously she's a native to these parts due to her style of clothing and markings, yet she's not so different from him. In fact, he wasn't expecting a she at all. She didn't carry a weapon on her nor was afraid by him or else she would have run away. Who was this strange troll before him?

Poppy stayed where she stood, carefully analyzing the teal troll in front of her. Despite their different colors and clothing, they are not so different at all. In his eyes, she could see no hate or fear, but curiosity and wonder.

Branch also stared at her eyes which was empty of fear and anger. In fact, they were like deep pools that if he had dived in, he might never come up for air. And her skin, so bright and beautiful unlike any troll he had ever seen. Seeing no signs of hostility from her nor did he want to harm her, he gently lowered his weapon onto the stone where he stood, Branch then walked into the water and towards Poppy, hoping to, at least, have a chance to talk to her.

From above, Guy Diamond watched the whole thing in shock. "What is he doing?" He wondered as he watched Branch heading towards the pink troll. "If she makes one move towards my friend, she's done for." But as he was about to aim at Poppy, his eyes were wrapped by a length of orange hair and was sharply pulled back.

"Nobody hurts Poppy on my watch!" DJ Suki appeared behind him and she tackled him. The two trolls fought and struggled, each one trying to escape from the other as well as trying to reach the gun for themselves.

"Get off of me!" Guy Diamond grunted.

"Back off, Buster!" DJ Suki growled.

Guy Diamond managed to kick the strange troll off of him and grabbed his gun and took aim. "Alright, you beast, you are-" But he was stopped short when he clearly stared at DJ Suki and was surprised to see not an animal, but a troll with different clothes, rare strength, and giant headphones. "You're a girl!"

"No kidding! You've noticed," DJ Suki said, feeling impressed in how fast he guessed her gender. Being a tomboy in the tribe, she can be confused for a boy.

"Oh, I can't fight a girl! It wouldn't be right," Guy Diamond said, lowering his shotgun.

"Oh, please. Afraid you're gonna lose?" She taunted.

The glitter troll glared. "Not in the least. Wait a minute. You can talk? I mean, you speak English? And you can understand me?" Guy Diamond wondered how a wild troll is capable of speaking their tongue.

"Yeah, I guess," DJ Suki shrugged her soldiers. She then saw how near Branch was getting to Poppy. She walked closer to the edge. "What is your friend doing to my sister?"

"No, wait! That edge is slippery!" Guy Diamond warned her, but suddenly, the spot where she stood gave away and she began to fall. Guy Diamond dove in right after her and shielded her from the slope.

Branch and Poppy immediately heard their cries and turned to see the two trolls landing unharmed on the ground with minor scratches and dirt on them. They got up, coughing and dusting themselves.

Noticing the glitter troll with her sister, Poppy suddenly began to run away. DJ Suki saw her leave and the two Princesses ran away from the men.

"No, wait!" Branch shouted. "Please."

"Hey, where are you going?" Guy Diamond called out to DJ.

Poppy and DJ Suki ran to the woods as her friends followed her. They ran and hopped in the canoe they traveled in.

"Please," Branch said as Poppy stopped and turned to him. "Don't run off," he begged as he placed his weapon by the tree to show that he means no harm. Guy Diamond arrived seconds later behind him.

"Be careful, dude. She might be dangerous like the others. The red one did attacked me," he warned him.

"She's not dangerous. And we're not going to be dangerous for her. Please, stand down," Branch said. Guy Diamond was unsure about this. "Trust me." The glitter troll sighed and nodded and stood by the tree as Branch walked ahead.

Poppy stared at him as he walked towards her slowly. DJ Suki prepared herself to defend Poppy should anything comes.

Branch noticed their nervous looks and made sure to reach for them slowly. "It's all right. We're not gonna hurt you." He held out his hand, "Here, let me help you out of there."

"Mat-ta-que na-to-rath," Poppy said in her native language.

"You don't understand a word I'm saying, do you?" Branch asked. Poppy stared at his hand and at him. "It's all right." Branch smiled.

Poppy wasn't sure if she should trust him, but soon enough, the wind blew softly near her. Voices of the spirits were heard as if telling the princesses to trust these strangers.

 _Ay ay ay na ay ay na_

Slowly and steadily, Poppy puts her hand on Branch's as she was lifted up, and the wind blew around their arms. She looked at hers and Branch's hand as the canoe was being pulled back to shore. She looked at his face and eyes. Only kindness, curiosity, and happiness were shown from his eyes and gesture. This troll ain't dangerous but a good, kindhearted soul that matched hers.

 _Listen with your heart  
You will understand_

Poppy got out of the boat and stood in front of Branch. DJ Suki got out as well but walked away from the two. Guy Diamond slowly stood by her side as they both watched in awe how Branch and Poppy are getting to know each other.

"That's it! That's enough!" Smidge snapped and went to attack Branch, but Cooper grabbed her by her hair. "Hey, let me go, Llama!"

"I'm not letting you interrupt this moment, fella," Cooper smiled.

The wind of leaves and pedals blew around Branch and Poppy, indicating that their meeting was no accident. It was meant to be. Their worlds have come together in a single moment.

 _Let it break upon you  
Like a wave upon the sand_

"Who are you?" Branch asked and Poppy closed her eyes, recalling to what Grandmother Rosiepuff had said to her from their last visit.

 _Listen with your heart  
You will understand_

She opened her eyes and...

"Poppyhontas," she replied.

"What? What did you say?" Branch asked surprisingly.

"My name is Poppyhontas. But I prefer Poppy," Poppy replied.

Poppy's friends looked stunned and dropped their jaws. They look at each other and Cooper grinned, yet Smidge disliked this and frowned. "This is definitely the end times, especially for us," Smidge whispered at Cooper.

"I'm Branch Wildglade," Branch introduced himself.

They both smiled at each other for they each had made a new friend.

DJ Suki watched those two getting acquainted. Guy Diamond couldn't believe it either. They both had never seen this side of their friends before and it's strange to them. "This is so sweet I could hurl."

"Yeah," Guy agreed. "Your friend is quite something if she had made my friend act this way."

"Actually, she's my sister," DJ Suki corrected.

"Your sister?" Guy was surprised. He found it hard to believe that a tough girl like Suki is related to a sweet troll like Poppy. "Wow."

"I know," DJ Suki nodded. "Oh, and since we're all greeting each other, I just want to say thanks...for saving me from the fall."

"Yeah, don't mention it. You're tough, I give you that, but even you're not indestructible," Guy Diamond chuckled as he rubbed the back of his head. "You're not hurt, are you?"

DJ Suki shook her head. "I'm fine. By the way, my name is Suki. DJ Suki."

"I'm Guy Diamond. Pleased to meet you," he greeted politely. It seems that Poppy's not the only one to have met someone new today.

The four trolls didn't expect this fated meeting but it looks like they wouldn't have changed it for anything.

* * *

At the Gemstown settlement, Governess Chef kept ordering around as the young men continued digging for gold. They had managed to destroy a great part of the forest, leaving nothing but dirt and soil. Who knows how long will they take to reach another part of the forest or worse, to the home of the Wild trolls? Unbeknownst to them, Creek and a few of his men hid behind the bushes and the trees, spying on the Rainstone Company.

"That's it. Keep at it, men. Keep digging! It's got to be here somewhere!" Chef said as the Wild trolls kept spying, unknown to her.

Frost whistled, signaling Creek and Aspen Heitz from above the tree. He raised three fingers, indicating the quantity of the soldiers.

"There's 30 more of them down by the ridge," Aspen reported.

"That make more than a hundred," Creek said as he looked at Chef and her men.

"I'm ready for some action. Let me at 'em!" Aspen smirked.

"Patience, Aspen. Chief Peppy told us to not engage unless threatened. You'll get your chance when it does," Creek glared.

Eating a drumstick, Chef asked to Gristle Jr., "Anything yet?"

"Nothing but rocks and dirt, Ma'am," Gristle sighed.

"Um, how long are we going to keep digging like this, Governess?" Biggie asked. "I'm tired and my hands look like they're getting blisters!"

Rudy got out of the digging hole and dropped the shovel glaring, "Aye! We're slaving away, busting our backs day and night..."

"For king and country, I know, I know. And I share your fatigue," Chef walked off. "Mmm, Bridget! Bridget!" She called her assistant.

Bridget was away from the digging sight, trimming some bushes to make them look like animals such as a unicorn and a Cuddlepup, but then she stopped as soon as she heard Chef's call, "Coming, madam Chef!"

"Dispose of this," Chef handed her the drumstick and walked away.

Bridget smiled at Barnebis whom sat beside her. "Who's a good gator, hmm? Who's a good gator?" She held out the drumstick as Barnebis rolled his eyes at this silly routine. When will they learn that he's an alligator, not a dog. "Fetch, boy!" Bridget threw the drumstick and walked off after patting Barnebis on the head.

Despite of the ridiculous treatment from Bridget, Barnebis decided to catch the drumstick and looked at the bushes, but it soon spotted, Aspen peeking out of the bushes. The alligator growled in alarm, getting Chef's attention.

"Uh-oh!" Aspen gasped.

"Savages! It's an ambush! Arm yourselves!" Chef ordered with alarm in her voice.

"Run!" Bridget screamed and took cover behind the animal bushes. As Chef shouted orders, Aspen Heitz ran back to Creek to warn him.

"Arm yourselves! Make sure every man has a musket," Chef ordered as her men grabbed their shotguns and grabbed her own, "Shoot!"

Gristle Jr. ran to join the defense, but he suddenly tripped over the log as he hold his weapon, making him accidentally shoot between Chef's legs and shot out water out of a barrel.

"Them, you idiot!" Chef snapped, glaring at Gristle. "Shoot the enemy!"

"Sorry," Gristle Jr. apologized.

Using a log as a barricade, the settlers shot at the wild trolls in the trees. Aspen barely escaped two bullets fired at him and joined Creek in the attack as they both loaded their bows and arrows and took aim.

"It seems like you got your wish, Aspen," Creek said, firing an arrow.

"Despite the disadvantage in numbers, I'm please with this!" Aspen gloated.

As the young men shot at the Wild Trolls, Barnebis yelped as he ran across the crossfire, trying to escape from being shot at. Luckily, he took cover underneath a metal helmet.

Chef ran out of bullets and got out another shotgun, "Where's that blasted Skystar duo when I need them?!"

On the tree, Frost was preparing to attack Chef from above, but the evil Governess noticed him and shot the poor light blue troll on the leg. Frost felt a agonizing pain and screamed as he fell to the ground, holding his leg. Creek and Aspen gasped at this.

"Frost!" Creek ran to help him.

"Creek, wait!" Aspen screamed after noticing his friend running to help Frost.

Frost grunted in pain, but gasped as Rudy appeared and aimed at the injured troll, "Eat lead, you..."

He was interrupted by Creek, stopping him from hurting his friend. Both trolls fought but Creek's experience in battle and strength in combat outmatches Rudy's, despite the age differences. Once Rudy's on his knees, Creek kicked him away.

Creek took Frost and carried him over his soldiers. Seeing the danger around them and that one of their own is unable to battle, Creek called for a retreat. "Back to the village, now!" Creek ordered.

The Wild trolls escaped to the forest and the explorers cheered for their victory.

"Shut up! Shut up, you fools! They'll be back!" Chef yelled.

The aftermath wasn't so bad. No victims were claimed on their side and the property was filled with shot arrows and some bullet grazes and holes. The only major destruction were Bridget's animal bushes but it provided protection for Bridget whom came out of hiding, shaking like a leaf.

"Everyone, back to camp! Get the rest of the cannons ashore and finish building the fort!" Chef ordered.

"Aye, Governess!" Rudy said.

When Chef passed by Gristle Jr., whom sat there, humiliated, she glared at him. "And you... Learn to use that thing properly. A man's not a man unless he knows how to shoot. Another blunder like that and I'll send you back to your hometown on the next sail. Understood?"

Gristle nodded. When Chef walked away, he looked down, wondering why any of the Skystar duo didn't show up when they need them.

Bridget saw the argument and felt bad for the young Bergen. She quietly came to his side and puts her hand on Gristle's shoulder to cheer him up. "You know, I thought you were very brave for your first battle, unlike me."

Gristle looked up at Bridget surprisingly. He sighed, "Thank you, um, Bridget, is it?" She nodded. "I just wish I could be better."

"Well, at least nobody got hurt," she added positively.

"Yeah. But still... Branch and Guy Diamond," he looked down.

"Yeah, I wonder why those two aren't here," Bridget wondered. "I just hope that they're not in any trouble."

* * *

After the battle, Creek carried Frost back to the village where they began to tend their injured friend. They told Chief Peppy of what has occurred during their stakeout. Their enemies are not to be taken lightly, especially after what had happened to their friend.

Chief Peppy let them take Frost inside his tent and called for Cybil to tend to him while they discussed more. Outside the tent, Satin, Chenille, and Mandy took a peek inside and watched worriedly with the rest of the village how Cybil was chanting, trying to heal Frost's leg. They managed to tend his wound with medicine plants and some special poultice for disinfection. The chanting is a technique for faster healing. Frost winced in pain with Karma by his side for comfort while Cybil kept chanting.

"These beasts invade our shores, and now this," Peppy frowned, feeling upset for his comrade.

"And they have numbers and weapons far greater than our own," Aspen said, "I know this because I've seen Creek fight one of them."

Cybil stopped chanting and solemnly said, "This wound is strange to me. It is deep, but Frost is young and strong. I'm sure he'll pull through."

"That's a relief," Karma sighed. They heard Frost groan once more before resting.

"We will fight this enemy, but we cannot do it alone. Creek, send messengers to every village in our nation," Peppy ordered at Creek as they walked out of the tent, with Aspen and some others. "Take Aspen and some other loyal warriors with you. You will need the best help as possible."

"Yes, Chief Peppy," Creek agreed. The others nodded in agreement.

"We will call on our brothers to help us fight," Peppy then faced his people to warn them of the danger that might fall upon them. "Everyone, take heed of my warning. These invaders are dangerous. No one is to go near them! Not one of you!"

Satin and Chenille gasped, getting worried about Poppy and DJ Suki.

"Oh, no... Poppy, DJ, please be careful," Satin whispered.

* * *

 **Hope you like it!  
**

 **Please leave reviews!**

 **Neomoon585**


End file.
